CheolSoo Love Story
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Hanya kisah perjalanan cinta seorang Vampire bernama Choi Seungcheol dan pujaan hatinya Hong Jisoo. Mungkin akan berchapter banyak jika memungkinkan. / [!] BxB. Crack Pair. DLDR s.ayan.g :) / A Seventeen Fanfiction with CheolSoo / CoupsJosh couple. Seungcheol / Scoups x Jisoo / Joshua. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**CheolSoo Love Story**

 **Chapter I: Love at First Sight?**

 **Seventeen Fanfiction.**

 **Rating T (Belum mau menjerumuskan kok)**

 **Seungcheol x Jisoo (CheolSoo)**

 **[!] BxB. Gaje. OOC. Typos. Alur kecepetan. DLDR.**

 **A/n: Anggaplah para cast disini memiliki umur yang tidak berbeda jauh 8") Ini juga bayanginnya CheolSoo era Adore U yak. Semoga tulisan saya yang ini tidak membingungkan /deep bow**

 **©Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Choi Seungcheol!" Dan lagi teriakan tersebut memenuhi telinga Seungcheol. Pria dengan surai blonde dengan sentuhan warna ungu itu menoleh.

"Apa lagi noona?" Seungcheol mendapati seorang wanita dengan rambut maroon panjangnya mendelik galak ke arahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali, kau harus mengikuti kelas susulan bahasa Vampire! Kau mau dapat nilai 0? Oh aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab pada paman dan bibi Choi nantinya. Bukan karena kau murid baru disini, artinya kau bisa bebas dari pelajaran sebelum kau pindah." Omel Jihyun, si wanita dengan rambut maroon tadi.

Seungcheol hanya menghela nafas beratnya ntah untuk keberapa kalinya. Choi Seungcheol, seorang Vampire pureblood keturunan keluarga Le Boursier, merupakan siswa baru di sekolah luar biasa ini, Saint Vastumeer. Saint Vastumeer adalah sekolah tempat mendidik para Vampire, Werewolf, Elf, Centaur dan Siren agar menjadi creature yg baik. Atas rekomendasi kakak sepupunya Jihyun lah ia pindah kesini. Jihyun, lengkapnya Kang Jihyun, masih ada digaris keturunan Le Boursier juga. Umurnya di dunia manday (manusia) berbeda 3 tahun dengan Seungcheol, tapi disini? Mereka satu tingkat. Tapi tetap saja Noonanya ini memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Contohnya, sudah seminggu ini dia bersikeras menyuruh Seungcheol ikut kelas susulan bersama Sir Seunghyun. Bukannya tidak mau, Seungcheol hanya merasakan aura menusuk jika hanya harus berdua dengan masternya yang satu itu.

"Kau malah melamun! Ayo ikut aku!" Dan dengan tidak elitnya, Seungcheol terhuyung mengikuti tarikan kakak sepupunya ini.

.

.

.

"Jihyun!" Seungcheol ikut menoleh kala melihat seorang wanita melambai kearah mereka, ah tidak, ke arah noonanya.

"Haeryung! Ah sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jihyun nampak antusias bertemu dengan temannya yang sepertinya lumayan dekat ini.

"Aku baru saja mengantar sepupuku Jisoo untuk kelas Sir Seunghyun. Kau sendiri?" Jihyun melirik Seungcheol yang nampak acuh tak acuh disampingnya.

"Mengantar anak nakal ini masuk kelas juga. Aku duluan, sampai jumpa nanti!" Jihyun kembali menarik Seungcheol mengikutinya masuk kelas.

"Jadilah anak yang manis. Lagipula sepertinya kau tidak sendiri, jadi tak perlu tegang bersama sir Seunghyun nanti. Aku duluan, latihan Knight sepertinya sudah akan dimulai. Tenanglah, aku sudah minta izin telat untukmu pada sir Taekwoon. Maka dari itu jadilah vampire yang baik dan belajar dengan tenang, see you~" Jihyun tampak menepuk kepala Seungcheol sambil tertawa jahil lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ingin sekali rasanya Seungcheol memecat Jihyun dari daftar kakak sepupunya jika ia bisa. Teriakan kemarahan tak lupa Seungcheol serukan untuk kakak sepupu 'tersayang'nya tersebut, namun sayangnya Jihyun lebih suka mendengar suara merdu sir Taekwoon dilapangan karena dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, gadis berambut maroon itu sudah hilang dari pandangan si pria berdimple. Seungcheol yg teriakannya tidak digubris sama-sekali hanya mendengus kesal. Dengan berat hati ia mengambil tempat dibaris kedua paling depan dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk.

"Halo, murid kelas susulan juga? Kenalkan, namaku Hong Jisoo, kau bisa memanggilku Jisoo." Deg! Seungcheol tertegun kala melihat pria manis dengan poni coklatnya itu tersenyum ke arahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Salahkan Seungcheol yang terlalu sibuk mengomel pada kakak sepupunya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari keberadaan pria manis disampingnya ini. Hei tunggu? Pria manis? Oh Seungcheol pasti terbentur, seenaknya memuji seseorang, bukan gayanya sekali.

"A-ah iya. Choi Seungcheol, panggil saja Seungcheol." Seungcheol menjabat lengan dihadapannya. Dan demi apapun, lengan yg kini ia jabat terasa begitu halus, dan terasa menyalurkan sengatan listrik yang terhubung langsung ke hatinya. Sebentar, hati? Seungcheol yakin ia benar-benar terbentur ranjangnya saat bangun tadi.

"Ah, boleh aku memanggilmu hyung? Seungcheol hyung?" Seungcheol yang saat itu otaknya mendadak berhenti bekerja hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum yg ia yakini terlihat sangat aneh pasti. Yang ia fikirkan saat ini hanya bagaimana caranya ia bisa tidak terus-terusan memikirkan Jisoo yang ntah sejak kapan sepertinya merasuk ke dalam otaknya.

"Ekhem, apa kalian akan terus berpegangan tangan dan kelas kita batalkan?" Suara berat sir Seunghyun membuat keduanya menoleh. Dan sepertinya Seungcheol harus berterima kasih pada masternya kali ini, karena ia bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya di hadapan Jisoo untuk sementara waktu.

"Ah mohon maaf, mari kita mulai, sir."

.

.

.

"Seungcheol! Darimana saja kau!" Seungcheol yang masih terengah tak menjawab pertanyaan temannya tersebut.

"Yak! Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kelas susulan sir Seunghyun, Park-Cho-Rong-ssi." Jawab Seungcheol dengan wajahnya yg masih ditekuk. Jelas membuat Chorong merajuk kesal.

"Kau ketinggalan, tadi Myungsoo bertarung dengan Jihyun tau." Jungkook yang juga berada disitu mulai buka suara. Ah fyi, mereka sekarang sedang berada dilapangan tempat para Knight biasa berlatih.

"Oh ya? Siapa yang menang?" Seungcheol mendadak antusias.

"Tentu saja kakak sepupumu yg buas macam singa itu. Aku kena cambuk dan itu sakit." Myungsoo tampak mengusap bagian belakangnya yg membuat Seungcheol tertawa riang. Kapan lagi seorang Kim Myungsoo dipermalukan?

"Ah kenapa kau tidak merekamnya sih, Jeon? kan lumayan untuk hiburan." Seungcheol masih agak terkikik, membayangkan bagaimana si Ace itu dicambuk dengan tidak elitnya oleh kakak sepupunya.

"Kau gila? Yang ada aku kena cambuk sir Taekwoon karena tak fokus." Jungkook mencibir.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, noonaku kemana?" Seungcheol baru menyadari noonanya yang berisik itu tak terlihat sejak ia datang ke lapangan latihan.

"Bersama Vernon, katanya mau membantu sir Joohyuk untuk tugas latihan Knight minggu depan." Seungcheol mencibir.

"Modus. Pasti alasan supaya bisa berdua dengan Vernon." Sudah jadi rahasia umum sepertinya kalau kakak sepupunya ini menyukai temannya yang punya keturunan amerika tersebut.

"Hei, apa menurut kalian cinta pandangan pertama itu benar-benar ada?" Pertanyaan tak lazim yang dilontarkan Seungcheol jelas membuat ketiga rekannya langsung terfokus padanya.

"Hoi, Choi. Kau sehat?" Tanya Myungsoo sarkastis, sembari lengannya terulur menyentuh dahi Seungcheol.

"Aku sehat, Kim. Ayolah, jawab saja." Seungcheol sedikit merajuk.

"Sepertinya kau terbentur saat bangun tadi." Chorong terkekeh pelan, membuat pria berdimple itu bertambah kesal.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Pada siapa? Cinta seperti itu memang ada, bukan hanya pada novel atau film saja." Bersyukurlah Seungcheol bahwa diantara 3 temannya ini masih ada salah satu yang kadang bisa waras.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Jeon. Tadinya aku kira aku terkena love potionnya anak Wizard haha." Seungcheol tertawa tanpa beban, padahal dalam hati ia masih berfikir, apa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Jisoo? Apa perasaannya ini sudah pantas disebut cinta?

"Huh, siapa juga yang mau memberi Love Potion pada Vampire aneh tukang tidur sepertimu." Kadang Seungcheol bingung, kenapa ia membiarkan gadis bermarga Park ini masuk di list rekan dekatnya.

"Sebentar, ngomong-ngomong soal Potion.. Tadi kita diberi tugas bertanya pada siswa kelas Wizard soal ramuan-ramuan yang bisa dipakai untuk survival game nanti." Ntah keajaiban dari mana Myungsoo tiba-tiba mengingatkan soal tugas. Hari ini sepertinya benar-benar hari yang sangat ajaib bagi Seungcheol.

"Oh iya juga. Ah, kalian sudah ada rencana berkonsultasi pada siapa?" Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat suara kembali.

"Aku mau bertanya pada Joohyun. Sesama wanita lebih mudah untuk saling mengerti dan memahami." Sahut Chorong sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan ditanggapi lirikan dan cibiran malas dari Seungcheol, hah dasar Wanita.

"Aku... Dengan Chanyeol sajalah." Sahut Myungsoo setelah berfikir sejenak.

"Nana noona mungkin tidak akan keberatan jika aku sedikit bertanya padanya. Bagaimana dengan kau, Seungcheol?" Seungcheol menoleh sekilas ke arah Jungkook.

"Ah, pada Gayoung tentunya. Siswa kelas Wizard yg cukup dekat denganku kan cuma dia." Sahut Seungcheol yg hanya diikuti anggukan Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Sepertinya Miss Taylor sudah menyelesaikan kelasnya. Kita langsung serbu saja mereka! Ada berita baru yang harus Joohyun tau!" Seru Chorong diikuti tawa renyahnya.

"Dasar penggosip."

.

.

.

"Gayoung~ Gayoung." Pria blonde tersebut tampak kebingungan di kelas berdinding kaca tersebut. Jungkook, Chorong dan Myungsoo sudah menemukan Partner bertanyanya. Sedangkan ia sudah berkeliling diruangan penuh tumbuhan-tumbuhan ini tapi belum juga melihat batang hidung gadis berambut ikal tersebut sama-sekali.

"Seungcheol hyung?" Dan Seungcheol merasa dunianya mendadak berhenti kala mendengar suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Retinanya menangkap sosok pria manis yang ikut sekelas bersamanya dikelas tambahan bahasa Vampire tadi.

"Jisoo? Kau di kelas wizard juga?" Seungcheol memasang wajah agak kaget. Pasalnya, sejak ia pindah, ia sering ke kelas wizard untuk bertemu Gayoung sekedar untuk bertukar cerita atau bertanya tugas pelajaran umum, tapi ia tak pernah bertemu Jisoo sama sekali.

"Ah iya. Aku Wizard juga. Hyung mencari Gayoung? Ia sedang tidak hadir. Katanya, ada urusan dunia manday yabf harus ia selesaikan." Jelas Jisoo. Dan Seungcheol kembali hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti orang bodoh. Konyol memang, kenapa ia benar-benar mati kutu didepan pria manis ini?

"Ah begitu rupanya. Mungkin aku harus selesaikan tugasnya nanti saja. Terima kasih infonya Jisoo." Seungcheol tersenyum sambil berlalu. Berada di dekat Jisoo terlalu lama tidak baik untuk jantungnya, ah mungkin untuk hatinya juga.

"Hyung! Tunggu! Apa kau butuh bantuan tugas ramuan untuk survival nanti? Kenapa tidak bertanya padaku? Bukan karena aku murid baru, aku tidak tau apa-apa lho~" dan Gotcha! Seungcheol mematung ditempatnya. Bagaimana ini? Ini kesempatan yang baik supaya ia bisa mendekati Jisoo. Tapi terlalu dekat dengan Jisoo bisa membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Jika kau butuh aku, datang saja ke kamarku. Asrama Vampire, kamar paling ujung dilantai tiga. Sampai jumpa, Seungcheol hyung." Jisoo berlalu dengan senyum manisnya. Dan Seungcheol? Masih membatu, efek melihat senyuman Jisoo barusan.

Hei. Mereka satu asrama. Hanya berbeda lantai, Jisoo dilantai tiga dan Seungcheol di lantai satu. Tapi kenapa mereka tak pernah bertemu? Oh Choi Seungcheol, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang terlalu senang berpacaran dengan kasur dan bantalmu setiap hari. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Seungcheol merutuki bodoh pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 lewat 13 menit. Sebenarnya lewat jam 7 adalah jam bermalas-malasan bagi Seungcheol. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, dengan segala keberaniannya ia mematut dirinya di cermin sekejap sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan pribadinya untuk ke kamar Jisoo. Kalian harus tau, ia akan ke KAMAR JISOO. Oh Seungcheol mendadak antusias untuk hal ini.

"Woaaa, mau kemana kau? Tumben sekali sudah lewat jam 7 dan kau mau meninggalkan kekasih empukmu itu?" Jihyun yang sedang berada diruang tengah asrama menghentikan langkah Seungcheol sejenak.

"Benar juga. Tumben sekali. Kau sehat Seungcheol?" Jaehwan yang sedang duduk disamping Jihyun ikut berkomentar.

"Ini bukan urusan Jihyun noona dan Jaehwan hyung." Seungcheol menjawab dengan senyuman, itu membuat Jihyun dan Jaehwan yakin bahwa Seungcheol benar-benar tidak sehat.

"Kalau begitu, ini boleh jadi urusanku? Kita kan sahabat, bro." Pria blasteran amerika yang ditaksir habis-habisan noonanya ini mendadak berkomentar.

"Ini juga tak bisa jadi urusanmu, Vernon. Sudah ah, kalian ini menghambat usahaku meraih masa depan. Sampai jumpa!" Dan kalimat terakhir Seungcheol benar-benar membuat melongo ketiga orang yang berada diruang tengah tersebut.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membawa Seungcheol ke ruang kesehatan nanti." Ucap Jihyun.

.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Tiga ketukan. Dan rasanya jantung Seungcheol berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasanya lebih gugup dari pertarungannya melawan Krakken minggu lalu.

"Seungcheol hyung? Ah ayo masuk." Dan Seungcheol kembali merasa dunianya berhenti ketika pria manis berponi itu mempersilahkannya masuk ke ruang pribadinya. Oh kalian harus tau, Jisoo sekarang mengunakan piyama berwarna biru laut bermotif kucing dan itu membuatnya puluhan kali terlihat lebih imut dari biasanya.

"Ah, apa kau sudah akan tidur? Aku mengganggumu?" Seungcheol memandang Jisoo yang menutup pintu kamarnya. Seungcheol amat sangat bersyukur, Tuhan begitu baik padanya hari ini.

"Ah tidak. Aku memang biasanya menggunakan piyama setelah mandi sore." Jisoo tersenyum sampai matanya terlihat sipit. Dan senyuman tersebut mampu membuat Seungcheol percaya bahwa malaikat itu ada. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu memang ciri seseorang yang jatuh cinta bukan? Ya, Seungcheol yakin sekarang bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria manis ini.

"Oh iya hyung, hanya ada satu kursi disini. Apa hyung tidak apa jika kita belajar di ranjangku?" Tuhan benar-benar ingin membahagiakan Seungcheol hari ini. Hei tuan Choi, tolong cegah otakmu untuk tidak berfikir macam-macam selain bahan-bahan untuk ramuan dan tugasmu.

"Ah tidak apa. Aku pecinta ranjang kok." Jawab Seungcheol dengan cengirannya, sedikit tidak tahu malu memang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" Jisoo dengan semangatnya mulai menerangkan soal ramuan-ramuan yang sekiranya dibutuhkan Seungcheol nantinya, dan bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat ramuan tersebut. Tapi sepertinya yang mendengarkan penjelasan tidak sepenuhnya fokus dengan apa yang Jisoo terangkan. Masa bodohlah dengan Double power potion, health potion atau apalah Seungcheol tak ingat semua. Ia hanya fokus pada wajah Jisoo yang nampak semakin manis dan cantik dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Jisoo, apa kau percaya soal Cinta Pandangan Pertama?" Pertanyaan Seungcheol yang melenceng dari topik membuat Jisoo menghentikan penjelasannya dan memandang Seungcheol dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu? Hyung sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" Seungcheol yang ntah kenapa rasanya tak sanggup berbohong didepan calon kekasihnya ini mengangguk sambil memamerkan cengirannya lagi. Eh tunggu, calon kekasih? Percaya diri sekali tuan Choi.

"Mungkin sih. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ntah mengapa rasanya hati Jisoo sedikit tidak terima mendengar penuturan pria berambut blonde ini, tidak rela? Siapa sebenarnya yang membuat pria dihadapannya ini jatuh cinta? Ck, ayolah Hong Jisoo, itu bukan urusanmu. Jisoo meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah yaa~ Ada saja hyung. Ku dengar, cinta macam itu memang ada. Bukan hanya di novel atau film." Jawab Jisoo dengan senyum yang terlihat agak kecut. Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas. Hening beberapa saat, ntah kenapa rasanya jadi awkward tiba-tiba.

"Hm, Jisoo.. Bagaimana menurutmu jika.. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.. Padamu?" Jisoo berharap telinganya belum rusak sehingga salah mendengar perkataan Seungcheol barusan.

"Oke mungkin ini terlalu cepat, ntahlah.. Aku bukan pria yang pandai berkata manis, tapi rasanya aku sudah jatuh pada pesonamu sejak kita pertama berjumpa tadi. Kau boleh menyebutku aneh atau apapun, tapi.. Aku yakin bahwa perasaan yang ada pada hatiku ini benar-benar perasaan cinta. Aku mencintaimu, Jisoo. Jadi.. Kalau aku meminta kau menjadi kekasihku.. Apa kau bersedia?" Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa Seungcheol barusan menyatakan cinta padanya? Hei, mereka kan baru bertemu tadi pagi! Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Tapi sebuah perasaan menggelitik seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya. Uh, apa Jisoo juga jatuh cinta pada pria blonde ini?

"Jisoo? Kau tak apa? Ah.. Aku tak apa jika kau menolakku. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku saja. Tak usah difikirkan, anggap saja aku tidak berbicara hal barusan." Seungcheol tersenyum kecut. Ntah kenapa, rasanya dunianya mendadak runtuh seketika. Bodoh sekali, baru bertemu beberapa jam dan sudah berani menyatakan perasaan cinta? Ia harus bersiap di cap aneh dan mungkin dijauhi Jisoo setelah ini.

"Bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkan hal seserius itu! Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu yang sebenarnya. Tapi bukan berarti juga, aku menolakmu hyung." Seungcheol menatap wajah manis Jisoo, apa artinya ia boleh berharap dari kata-kata Jisoo barusan.

"Jadi... Aku punya kesempatan?"

"Hm.. Jika kau mencintaiku, buat aku yakin bahwa aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Jisoo seraya menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya terasa memanas dan ia yakin wajahnya sedang memerah parah sekarang.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku diterima?" Dan sebuah anggukan kecil membuat senyum pria berdimple itu merekah.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Tentu, hyung." Jawaban Jisoo lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, namun terdengar jelas bagi Seungcheol. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, pria manis itu sudah ada dalam rengkuhan Seungcheol.

"Terima kasih, Jisoo. Aku berjanji, aku akan membuatku benar-benar mencintaiku." Jisoo tak menjawab, hanya bergerak kecil menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Seungcheol yang terasa nyaman.

"Ah iya, tapi sebelum itu.. Boleh aku minta bantuan dulu darimu?" Seungcheol mengelus surai cokelat itu sayang.

"Hmm?" Hanya gumaman yang menjadi tanggapan dari Jisoo. Rasanya pelukan Seungcheol terlalu nyaman hingga membuatnya malas bahkan hanya untuk berbicara.

"Bantu jelaskan soal ramuan tadi dari awal, karena sejujurnya tadi aku tidak terlalu fokus mendengarkanmu." Jisoo melepaskan pelukan mereka sepihak.

"Jadi dari tadi hyung tidak mendengarkanku?" Bibir ranum itu terpout sempurna, untunglah otak waras Seungcheol masih berfungsi malam ini.

"Maaf, tadi aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikanmu. Habis, kau terlalu manis dan cantik untuk tidak diperhatikan." Jisoo mendelik.

"Dasar Vampire aneh menyebalkan." Dan suara teriakan Seungcheol karena cubitan pada perutnya menjadi pembukaan dari malam yang akan terasa panjang kali ini. Ia yakin, kekasih barunya ini akan membuatnya belajar serius malam ini.

 **Fin.**

 **Beres. Udah. Piye? Gaje? Yha udah biasa 8") Ini sebenernya kisah cinta nyata di dunia rpw yang dirombak sana sini/? Semoga para tetua Epthatheon memaafkan saya yang seenak jidat bawa-bawa Vastumeer, dan teman-teman yang karakternya saya rombak juga seenak udel juga miyanek hajima :'v**

 **Semoga fic ini bisa masuk list project berkelanjutannya Mico dan semoga gak mandet ditengah jalan karena kurang peminat atau kurang idenya :'v**

 **Btw, makasih buat** _ **Baby Yoongi, Dandere-san, BSion, Eirlys Rin, Xiao Chims, vchim, Wonu1254, fikassss, petitepain, Miku Onekawa, safabelle, joscoups, rena anaknya babeh**_ **yang udah review di 2 ff cheolsooku kemarin. Yang udah fav juga makasih banyak ya 8") fav dan review kalian berharga sekali bagi author kurang ide kayak saya ini 8")**

 **And then, mind to review my beloved reader?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CheolSoo Love Story**

 **Chapter II: Jealous**

 **Seventeen Fanfiction.**

 **Rating T (Belum mau menjerumuskan kok)**

 **Seungcheol x Jisoo (CheolSoo)**

 **[!] BxB. AU. Gaje. OOC. Typos. Alur kecepetan. DLDR.**

 **A/n: Anggaplah para cast disini memiliki umur yang tidak berbeda jauh 8") Ini juga bayanginnya CheolSoo era Adore U yak. Semoga tulisan saya yang ini tidak membingungkan /deep bow**

 **©Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini matahari bersinar lumayan terik, tampak seorang pria ber- _dimple_ tengah mengipasi dirinya sendiri dibawah pohon yang lumayan rindang. Choi Seungcheol -si pria tersebut- tampak sibuk melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti mencari sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang?

"Seungcheol!" Sebuah tepukan lumayan keras pada bahunya membuat Seungcheol menoleh. Kedua iris kembarnya mendapati seorang gadis berambut ikal tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Seungcheol nampak acuh tak acuh pada gadis disampingnya, dan kembali pada acara mari-menengok-kanan-dan-kiri-nya lagi.

"Ish! Memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku?" Gadis itu merajuk kesal.

"Tidak." Seungcheol sepertinya sedang berada dalam _flat_ modenya, sampai-sampai..

'Dugh!'

Sebuah jitakan bersarang manis dikepalanya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku, Gayoung?!" Seungcheol mendelik ke arah Gayoung yang nampak puas telah mendaratkan 'hadiah' kecil di kepala sahabat anehnya ini.

"Siapa suruh mengabaikanku? Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tumben sekali jam istirahat dan kau tidak menyerbu _cafe_." Pria bermarga Choi tersebut mendesah karena jengah.

"Bukan urusanmu." Dan jawaban seorang Choi Seungcheol hari ini benar-benar lebih menyebalkan daripada tugas-tugas STC sir Jaerim.

"Selama seminggu aku tidak ada, apakah ada sesuatu yang membentur kepalamu atau telah meracuni otakmu, Choi? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat aku pergi dan kau harus menceritakannya. Se-ka-rang." Gayoung menuntut. Seungcheol menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Kadang membiarkan seseorang mengetahui terlalu banyak tentang diri kita itu merepotkan juga, mungkin begitulah pemikiran seorang Choi Seungcheol saat ini.

"Tidak ada, jangan sok tau." Seungcheol mencubit pipi gadis ikal tersebut, membuat si empunya meringis kesal.

"Yak! Kau berbohong! Kalau kau mau main rahasia, aku tidak mau jadi sahabatmu lagi." Gayoung kembali merajuk, namun sayangnya nampak lucu sehingga membuat Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Oke, aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi nanti, okay? Ini rahasia besar yang hanya boleh aku dan kau yang tau." Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gayoung sambil berbisik pelan dengan wajah yang di buat sok serius.

"Uh, kau membuatku penasaran, sekarang saja!" Pria itu menggeleng, membuat gadis yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu ber- _pout_ ria.

"Tidak. Aku bilang nanti, ya nanti. Tenanglah, aku pasti cerita. Aku berjanji." Seungcheol mengacak rambut ikal Gayoung. Membuat si empunya menggeram kesal, dan sayangnya hal tersebut membuat Seungcheol tertawa.

"Jisoo..?" Tawa renyah Seungcheol terhenti kala melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi tampak berjalan dikoridor seberang lapangan dengan dirangkul seorang pria tinggi. Dari tinggi pria tersebut, Seungcheol sudah mengetahui dia pasti salah satu Elf, matanya memicing, memastikan siapa yang berani-beraninya menyentuh aset berharga miliknya.

"Kim-Min-gyu.." Pria ber- _dimple_ itu menggumam pelan, aura gelap mendadak muncul disekitarnya.

"Yak! Choi! Kau kenapa?" Gayoung yang sedari tadi sibuk menggerutu dan memaki Seungcheol, baru menyadari perubahan aura dari pria disampingnya ini. Hening, tak ada jawaban.

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol! Ada apa?" Seungcheol menatap tajam gadis yang baru saja menyerukan namanya dengan suara yang entah kenapa rasanya benar-benar mengganggu. Mendapat tatapan kurang mengenakan membuat nyali gadis itu sedikit ciut.

"Temui aku diperpustakaan, meja biasa jam 7 malam ini." Dan tanpa kata pamit, pria _blonde_ tersebut beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Gayoung yg kembali meneriakinya dengan umpatan-umpatan yang sama-sekali tidak didengar Seungcheol.

.

.

.

"Fokus Seungcheol!" Ini sudah kali ke empat sir Taekwoon meneriaki pria tampan dengan surai _blonde_ itu. Gara-gara melihat Jisoo dan Mingyu berjalan ber-rangkulan di koridor tadi, fikirannya tidak bisa fokus sama-sekali.

"Istirahat 20 menit. Choi Seungcheol, tolong kau lebih berkonsentrasi setelah istirahat nanti." Seungcheol menatap pria tinggi bermata sipit dihadapannya sebentar sebelum membungkukan badannya.

"Maaf, Sir. Saya akan lebih fokus lagi."

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, Cheol? Kau berlaku aneh hari ini. Kau tau? Tadi sir Taekwoon sampai meneriakimu empat kali! Bahkan kau hampir terkena pedang Vernon dua kali saat latihan tadi. Apa yang mengganggumu sebenarnya sampai kau tidak fokus begitu? Kalau begini terus, kau bisa habis jadi makan malam _Krakken_ saat _Labyrinthum_ _Battle_ nanti!" Jihyun mengoceh panjang lebar dipinggir lapangan. Istirahat latihan selama 20 menit, dan sudah ia habiskan kurang lebih 7 menit untuk mengomel pada adik sepupunya ini.

"Aku tak apa noona, hanya lelah. Jangan buang waktumu untuk memperdulikanku." Jihyun memijat pelipisnya. Apa yang terjadi pada mahluk aneh penyayang ranjang ini sebenarnya?

"Bagaimana aku tidak peduli? Kau adikku. Dan kau anggota _Knight_. Aku tidak mau sampai ada anggota yang terluka hanya karena ia tidak fokus. Atau kau benar-benar ingin jadi makan malam _krakken_?" Jihyun kembali berceramah, namun nampaknya tidak terlalu didengar Seungcheol. Fikiran pria ber- _dimple_ itu hanya tertuju pada sosok pria tinggi berkulit tan yang dengan sangat tidak sopannya, berani merangkul Jisoo-NYA.

Kali ini Tuhan sedang membenci Seungcheol sepertinya, karena tepat saat ia mengalihkan pandangan dari kakak sepupunya, retinanya mendapati pria bermarga Kim yang sejak tadi diumpatnya dalam hati tengah tertawa di koridor bersama Jisoo-NYA. Hei, senyum dan tawa Jisoo itu hanya boleh untuk seorang Choi Seungcheol!

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?!" Seungcheol dipaksa untuk melirik kakak sepupunya karena terikan nyaring barusan. Oh, tidak bisakah kakak sepupunya ini diam? Moodnya benar-benar dalam kondisi tidak baik.

"Istirahat selesai. Ayo kembali latihan! Kalian harus siap untuk _battle_ nanti." Dan kali ini ia sedikit bersyukur karena waktu istirahat berlalu lumayan cepat, setidaknya mendengar suara pedang yang beradu dengan tameng lebih baik dibanding mendengar ocehan kakak sepupunya.

.

.

.

Seungcheol berjalan gontai ke bangku pojok di perpustakaan, lengannya menenteng buku tugasnya. Hanya ditenteng ke dalam perpustakaan kok, bukan mau dikerjakan. Moodnya sedang tidak bagus untuk berhadapan dengan kode-kode dan teka-teki dari sir Jaerim.

"Maaf sedikit terlambat." Seungcheol mengambil tempat disebelah Gayoung yang tampak sedang berkutat dengan buku tentang ramuan atau ntah apalah itu, Seungcheol tidak terlalu peduli.

Gayoung menutup bukunya setelah menyelipkan tanda pada halaman yang terakhir ia baca. Iris kembarnya menatap pria _blonde_ yang tampak seperti orang putus asa dengan sedikit khawatir. Separah apapun mood Seungcheol, ia pasti akan menampakan senyumnya jika sudah bertemu Gayoung. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan tidak seperti Choi Seungcheol yang ia kenal.

"Cheol? Apa kau sudah siap bercerita?" Gayoung bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut-takut pria dihadapannya ini malah mengeluarkan aura menyeramkannya seperti tadi. Seungcheol menatap Gayoung, kemudian menghela nafas beratnya.

"Kenapa cinta itu kadang terasa menyakitkan?" Gayoung mengernyit. Cinta? Seungcheol membicarakan cinta? Apa saat ia tidak ada, pria ini benar-benar terbentur sesuatu?

"Sakit sekali rasanya.. Melihat orang yang kau cintai berjalan berangkulan dan tertawa bersama orang lain." Gayoung menatap tak percaya pada Vampire pecinta ranjang tersebut.

"Cheol? Kau tidak sakit bukan? Kepalamu tidak terbentur kan?" Gayoung menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Seungcheol, lalu mengecek kepala pria ber- _dimple_ tersebut dengan panik.

"Yak! Aku tidak sakit. Aku serius Gayoung!"

"O-oke.. Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya? Coba ceritakan padaku semuanya." Seungcheol kembali menghela nafas beratnya.

"Apa kau tau murid pindahan baru bernama Hong Jisoo?" Gayoung mengangguk.

"Ia sekelas denganku di kelas _Wizard_. Kenapa?"

"Dia... Kekasihku."

"APA?! Hong Jisoo ke-hmpp." Seungcheol dengan sigap membekap mulut gadis ikal yang duduk disampingnya.

"Yak! Jangan berteriak! Kau mau semua orang mendengar?" Gayoung masih melongo. Antara percaya dan tidak. Seungcheol dan Jisoo, adalah sepasang kekasih? Oh sungguh, sahabatnya ini pasti terbentur. Ia sangat tau Seungcheol dan semua sifat modusnya pada setiap gadis atau pria cantik disekolahnya ini, dan sekarang ia bilang, ia adalah kekasih seorang Hong Jisoo? Mereka sudah menjadi teman bahkan sebelum Seungcheol memasuki sekolah ini, jadi tentu saja Gayoung kaget dengan perubahan sikap Seungcheol yang menurutnya drastis.

"Aku kira kau tidak mengenal apa itu cinta." Dan perkataan Gayoung barusan sukses membuat Seungcheol kembali mencubit pipinya.

"Ck, kau tau Kim Mingyu kan? Yang tubuhnya mirip tiang listrik itu? Apa dia memang dekat dengan Jisoo? Bukankah adik kelas kita? Tapi kenapa ia selalu menempel pada Jisoo-Ku?" Pertanyaan beruntun Seungcheol cukup membuat Gayoung terkesiap. Jisoo benar-benar hebat, ia bisa membuat sahabat gilanya ini bertambah gila lagi fikir Gayoung.

"Hei, Jawab. Aku tidak mengajakmu kemari untuk melihatmu melamun Gayoung." Seungcheol menatap Gayoung tak sabar.

"O.. Ke. Aku tau Kim Mingyu. Dia memang adik kelas. Kelas Wizard sedang ada program tutor oleh senior, jadi setiap siswa level 4, harus mengajari siswa level 3. Oleh karena itulah Mingyu selalu menempel pada Jisoo karena Jisoo bertugas sebagai tutornya." Gigi Seungcheol bergemeletuk karena kesal. Oh siapa yang dengan seenaknya memasangkan Jisoo-NYA dengan pria yang mirip tiang listrik tersebut.

"Ayo kembali ke asrama. Aku butuh tidur." Dan satu anggukan menjadi jawaban atas ajakan Seungcheol barusan. Keduanya melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan, tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus lumayan kencang, dinginnya terasa menusuk kulit. Seungcheol menatap Gayoung yang asik melahap roti kismisnya. Ingatkan Seungcheol untuk tidak sering-sering mengajak Gayoung keluar sebelum ia makan, atau kejadiannya akan sama seperti barusan. Gayoung menariknya ke arah _cafe_ dan memaksa mentraktirnya.

Deg!

Langkah Seungcheol terhenti ketika melihat pria tiang listrik yang sedari tadi ia sebalkan tengah mengacak rambut kekasihnya di depan pintu asrama mereka. Dan keduanya tersenyum. Oh, ingin sekali rasanya Seungcheol mendaratkan tinjunya pada wajah pria tinggi itu. Gayoung yang melihat perubahan aura Seungcheol menghentikan kegiatan mari-menikmati-roti-kismis-nya.

"Oh pertanda buruk." Gumamnya pelan.

"Ekhem, apa yang dilakukan seorang Elf didepan asrama Vampire pada malam hari?" Seungcheol menatap wajah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tak bersahabat.

"Ah aku hanya mengantar Jisoo _hyung_ pulang. Maaf, aku pamit dulu. Jisoo- _hyung_ , sampai jumpa besok." Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa, pria jangkung itu melenggang pergi. Menyisakan Seungcheol yang menatap seolah minta penjelasan pada Jisoo, dan Jisoo yang menatap jengah pada Seungcheol.

"H-halo Jisoo." Gayoung muncul dibelakang Seungcheol dengan cengiran canggung, yang dibalas tatapan sendu dari Jisoo.

"Halo juga, Gayoung. Aku lelah, aku masuk duluan ya? Sampai jumpa besok." Dan Seungcheol terperangah kali ini. Jisoo mengabaikannya? Sudah seminggu mereka berhubungan, dan Jisoo tidak pernah mengabaikannya sama-sekali. Oh ralat, Jisoo mengabaikannya malam ini.

"Kim Mingyu sialan.."

.

.

.

Gadis berambut ikal itu tampak kebingungan didepan pintu asrama para Elf. Melirik ke kanan dan kiri, berharap ia tidak perlu mencari objek tujuannya ke dalam.

"Gayoung _noona_? Mencari siapa?" Dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak pada gadis pecinta roti kismis ini.

"Mingyu! Aku mencarimu!"

.

.

.

"Cemburu? Padaku?" Pria tinggi berkulit tan itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jisoo _hyung_ itukan hanya tutorku." Ia menambahkan.

"Begitulah. Aku tau kalian hanya berteman, tapi Seungcheol tetap saja cemburu. Kurasa kita harus segera membuat mereka berdua bicara. Seungcheol bilang, Jisoo seperti menghindar darinya juga akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau punya ide?" Gayoung menatap Mingyu yang nampak tengah berfikir.

"Sepertinya, aku punya ide bagus." Pria tinggi itu tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Halo? Yak! Apa-apaan kau menelponku malam-malam? Hah? Apa? _Hotus garden_? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ini sudah Jam 8 malam lewat. Halo? Gayoung? Halo? Yak!" Seungcheol mengumpat kesal, apa sahabatnya ini tidak lulus kelas _manner_? Sopan sekali menelpon orang malam-malam, lalu mematikan telpon seenaknya.

"Ck, menyusahkan." Dengan langkah malas Seungcheol mengambil mantelnya dan melangkah keluar asrama.

"Astaga, dingin sekali." Entah kenapa pria bermarga Choi ini sepertinya senang sekali menggerutu sekarang. Kalau saja Gayoung bukan sahabatnya, ia tak akan mau meninggalkan kamarnya yang nyaman hanya untuk menjemput gadis ikal yang menelponnya dan bilang 'takut kembali sendirian' ke asrama. Lagipula apa yang ia lakukan di ruangan praktek para _Wizard_ tersebut semalam ini? Pelajaran paling lambat selesai jam 6 bukan? Ah sudahlah, masa bodoh. Yang penting ia harus segera menghampiri gadis tersebut dan menyeretnya kembali ke asrama agar ia bisa kembali bermesraan dengan ranjangnya.

" _Hotus Garden_." Seungcheol membaca tulisan yang tertera pada bagian depan bangunan yang berada di ujung timur asramanya tersebut. Tungkainya melangkah masuk. Satu kata untuk ruangan belajar para _Wizard_ ini. Gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menjadi penerangan satu-satunya diruangan ini.

"Jisoo?" Seungcheol terkejut kala melihat pria cantik yang ia rindukan tengah berada dalam ruangan berdinding kaca tersebut sendirian. Walau hanya bisa melihat dari biasan cahaya bulan, tapi Seungcheol yakin, bahwa pria yg berdiri diselatan ruangan ini adalah Hong Jisoo, kekasihnya.

"Hyung.." Suara tersebut terdengar begitu lirih, namun terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Seungcheol.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Ada yang berbeda dari nada suara Jisoo malam ini. Dingin. Tidak seperti nada suara Jisoo yang biasanya, lembut dan hangat.

"Hm.. Mencari Gayoung." Seungcheol dapat melihat guratan kesedihan di wajah pria cantiknya yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam ini disini? Kau bisa sakit."

"Menunggu Mingyu." Mingyu lagi. Sudah hilang rasanya kesabaran Seungcheol mendengar nama itu.

"Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Mingyu? Kenapa kau seperti menjauhiku? Apa aku memiliki kesalahan? Jelaskan." Seungcheol berjalan mendekati Jisoo. Menatap kedua irisnya yang tampak seperti berair.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Mingyu. Kami hanya sebatas senior dan junior. Aku juga tidak menjauhimu." Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tanaman-tanaman ajaib dalam ruangan tersebut. Enggan menatap wajah pria dihadapannya, takut-takut air mata yang ditahannya sedari kemarin menetes.

"Kalau kau tidak ada apa-apa? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali? Sebegitu menyenangkannya kah bersama Mingyu hingga kau melupakanku?" Ingin rasanya Jisoo menampar wajah tampan kekasih anehnya ini yang menyimpulkan seenaknya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku hanya ingin tau alasanmu. Kau tau? Aku sudah seperti orang gila memikirkanmu terus-terusan dari kemarin. Kau tidak menghubungiku, tampak seperti menghindar saat aku ingin mendekat. Dan terus-terusan menempel pada pria bertubuh mirip tiang listrik itu. Kau tau? Rasanya seperti ada ribuan pisau menusuk-nusuk hatiku. Aku... Cemburu." Jisoo terperangah akan perkataan Seungcheol. Pria tampan itu nampak menunduk dengan nafas beratnya.

"Sejak kemarin aku berfikir, kesalahan apa yang sudah kuperbuat sampai kau seolah mendiamkanku. Aku kalut. Aku... Takut. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu."

"Hiks.." Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya kala mendengar suara isakan. Jisoo menangis. Ia membuat Jisoo menangis.

"H-hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Seungcheol segera menarik Jisoo kedalam pelukannya. Lengannya mengelus punggung sempit kekasih cantiknya mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Apa aku salah berbicara? Maafkan aku dear." Jisoo menggeleng dalam pelukan Seungcheol, masih sibuk dengan isakannya. Hening, tidak ada suara selain hembusan angin dan isakan Jisoo

"Bodoh." Jisoo membuka suara duluan.

"Seungcheol hyung bodoh. Aku tidak pernah ada apa-apa dengan Mingyu, dan aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu, jika aku begitu mencintaimu?" Dan untuk kedua kalinya Seungcheol terkaget malam ini.

Ditangkupnya kedua pipi pria cantiknya. Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Jisoo. Matanya menatap lekat manik kekasihnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi dear. Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." Wajah cantik itu merona.

"Aku mencintaimu, Vampire jel-hmpph.." Mata kucing itu membulat kala merasakan benda kenyal menempel pada bibirnya.

Seungcheol menciumnya! Ciuman yang lama-lama berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan pada bibirnya. Seungcheol memeluk pinggang Jisoo erat, sedangkan Jisoo yang mulai terbawa suasana mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Seungcheol.

"Nghh.. Janganh hyunghh.." Jisoo meremas rambut Seungcheol kala pria blonde itu menurunkan ciuman pada lehernya, bukan hanya mencium, tapi juga menhisapnya sehingga menimbulkan bekas keunguan disana. Sepertinya Seungcheol lupa bahwa ruang belajar para _Wizard_ ini bukanlah kamarnya.

'Brakk! Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!'

Dan suara jatuhnya pot bunga serta langkah kaki orang yang tergesa-gesa membuat Seungcheol menghentikan kegiatan mari-mewarnai-leher-Jisoo-nya. Retinanya mendapati seorang gadis berambut ikal dan pria tinggi yang nampak berjalan, ah tidak, berlari dikoridor. Tanpa diberitahu, ia sudah tau siapa kedua orang yang sepertinya mengintip kegiatannya bersama Jisoo barusan.

"H-hyung, itu apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya suara kucing. Mengganggu memang. Ayo kembali ke asrama, kita lanjutkan yang barusan dikamarku. Bagaimana?" Seungcheol memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang membuat wajah Jisoo bertambah merona.

"Mesum!"

 **Fin.**

 **Akhirnya beres 8") Absurd sekali yhaaa /nyebur ke Red Ocean/. Maafkan karena ini amat sangat gak jelas. Ide di otak saya kabur-kaburan jadi ya beginilah hasilnya.**

 **FF ini dipersembahkan spesial teruntuk Hong Jisoo-ku tersayang. Happy 11th monthsarry dear! Maaf FFnya telat, pake banget 8") Semoga kamu gak baca ff ini tapi /lha**

 **Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak yang sudah review di chapter kemarin. Terimakasih banyak~ /tumbalkan Mingyu untuk dipeluk reader /no. Semoga kedepannya ide-ide saya gak mampet lagi seperti untuk chapter ini. Maaf juga karena CheolSoo momentnya sedikit disini. Soalnya lagi saya umpetin buat chap selanjutnya/? /yha**

 **Dan, saya mau minta saran dari para reader, apa perlu ff ini saya publish Jisoo sidenya? Jadi yaa, kali-kali aja reader mau tau perasaan Jisoo yang sebenarnya belum saya jelaskan diatas secara gamblang/? Dan rencananya, saya mau buat chapter kedepannya ini Jisoo -ehem- hamil dan ngidam/? Tapi apa pada minat kalau saya jadikan ff ini ada M-pregnya?/? Silahkan tinggalkan saran di kolom review :'v**

 **Oh iya, kemarin ada yang nanya, saya ini seorang csc dari rp twitter wkwk. Udah sekian cuap-cuapnya, salam kecup dari Mingyu/? Karena kecup dari saya, hanya untuk Jisoo.**

 **And then, mind to review, please?**


End file.
